evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Karmyla
Karmyla (known as Karchemyle in the Japanese version) is one of the antagonists in Forever Kingdom, as well as the elder of the Twin Princesses for whom the Shrine of Mist was built (the other being Solca). In-game battles against her, as well as artefacts depicting her, associate her with the element of Fire. Profile ''Forever Kingdom'' An attractive and long-haired lady who accompanies Darsul. She carries a wealth of knowledge and wisdom. If you look beyond her beauty, into her eyes, they tell a tale of sadness. Whatever sadness this may be is known only to herself. Story ''Forever Kingdom'' Karmyla is first encountered as an apparition at the entrance the Shadow Palace, where she is seen together with Solca. Saris reveals the names of Karmyla and Solca, as well as the fact that these are the Twin Princesses in whose honor the Shrine of Mist was built. Felkin is deeply disturbed by this apparition and accuses Faeana of liaising with the enemy. As Darius, Ruyan and Faeana explore the Shadow Palace, they encounter several ghostly apparitions of Solca and Karmyla in different areas of the palace. Karmyla is encountered once again at the Endless Waterfall; Darsul and Karmyla discover that Solca has fallen at the hands of Darius and friends. Darsul blackmails her to fulfil his wishes to defeat Solta and Morea even though she can no longer be part of the Twin Goddesses anymore. However, Karmyla refuses, boldly saying that she is sick of being used by Darsul. At the same time, Faeana locates Karmyla from the entrance of the Endless Waterfall. She and Solca are encountered one final time in the Sanctuary after Darsul's and Drumhort's demise. They engage in a heated battle with Darius and his friends. Upon being defeated, she and Solca thank Darius and his friends for releasing them. Solca expires in Karmyla's arms, and Karmyla explains how Solca's soul was ripped out from her body by Darsul in order to gain control of her. Solca's soul found its way to Faeana's body, thus making her the cause of the Eve of Disaster. Darius and Ruyan assure Karmyla that Darsul and Drumhort are defeated, that the Forgotten Valley will be sealed of, and that she and Solca will find peace. Boss Strategy Her tactics are pretty easy to anticipate, and with the right equipment, this is a simple battle. When the battle starts, Karmyla will try to teleport behind you. If you simply don't push any directions while she is doing this, your character will actually track where she moves! When the little symbol appears on the ground, she is about to reappear. This is your chance to strike. Use a long weapon, so that after she reappears you don't get hit by the energy around her. You will only have a split second after she appears to hit her, so be quick. If you don't hit her she will fire a fireball at you. Just keep going and you should be able to finish her. Category:Forever Kingdom characters